An Odd Thank You
by Kit Yami
Summary: "I am returning the favor by like getting you out of here." Gilbert gets caught, Feliks gets him out. AU, Prussia x Poland


**An Odd Thank You**

_By: Kit Yami_

Feliks slowly made his way down the stone steps to the basement where the prisoners were held. The Polish man held a candle to light his way. Despite that they lived in a day and age where electricity ran everywhere, the man who owned this building, Ivan Braginski as he was known, liked to keep his prisoners feeling as if they were in the dark ages. So down in the basement where the cells were there was nothing to light the place but torches.

Feeling his way along the wall, Feliks came to the wooden door at the end of the stairs. Feliks prayed as he pushed the door open that it wouldn't make a sound. His prayer was answered, thankfully.

He made his way to the cell in the farthest corner. Inside this cell was a red-eyed, silver-haired man. The Prussian, as he liked to call himself, looked up when the light of the candle seeped into his cell. He had thought it would have been his Russian captor, but was shocked to see the Pole.

"How in the world did you like get caught?" Feliks asked in a quiet voice as he placed his un-occupied hand on his hip, "I thought you were like too awesome to get caught."

"Bastard cheated, snuck up from behind me and wacked me with his pipe, it was un-awesome," Gilbert declared.

"Should have like thought so," there was a light tapping of keys before Feliks pulled out one and stuck it into the lock of the cell that held Gilbert. Opening the door Feliks said, "Hurry up before like anyone notices anything."

Gilbert scrambled to stand up, "wait! What are you doing?"

Feliks raised one of his eyebrows at Gilbert, "helping you like out of here, duh!"

"Why?" Gilbert asks suspicious of the Pole. He knew he was too awesome to stay a prisoner of Braginski, but he thought the Pole was too un-awesome to know that.

Feliks stayed quiet for a few moments before responding with, "You didn't like kill me last time so I am returning the favor by like getting you out of here." He spun around and started heading for the exit, "now are you like coming or do you want to get tortured by Ivan?"

Not waiting for Gilbert's answer because he knew the other would follow Feliks started climbing the stairs. He heard, not a moment later, the other man's footsteps behind him. The pair climbed the stairs and when they neared the top Feliks blew out the candle.

Placing the candle on its stand, Feliks took a hold of Gilbert's hand and began leading him through the hallway. All was quiet save for their footsteps, that's why Feliks almost let out a yelp when someone quickly stepped in front of them.

Feliks held his breath when he saw that the person was his friend Toris. The Lithuanian man stared at Feliks and Gilbert, Feliks shifted so he was completely between the two other males.

"Feliks," Toris said locking eyes with his Polish friend.

"Tori," Feliks responded keeping the other's gaze.

Gilbert felt as though they had a conversation between them simply with their eyes and it was un-awesome that he couldn't understand. Finally Toris stepped out of the way and Feliks mumbled, "Dziękuję," as he pulled Gilbert with him past the Lithuanian.

Not even a minute later Feliks pushed a door open and Gilbert saw the outside. Forests surrounded the mansion they had just been in, Feliks pulled the albino along into the forest. As soon as they could no longer see the mansion, the Pole stopped and spun around to face Gilbert.

"There I've got you out, now you need to like get away," he said dropping the Prussian's hand.

"Why," the red-eyed man asked again. "You know we're enemies so why help me?"

With a sigh Feliks responded, "I already told you since you like didn't kill me last time I am like returning the favor." He put his hands on his hips and gave the Prussian male a stern look, "if you get caught again, I am totally like not saving you."

Gilbert's signature smirk appeared on his lips, "I think you let me go because I am awe…"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his own. Feliks had leaned forward and stopped the other from speaking, by kissing him. "You need to like shut up and go," Feliks said pointing the direction away from the manor, "and I need to get back." With that Feliks spun on his heel and ran back to the mansion, praying the whole way that he doesn't get caught for this.

**A/N:** I wrote this for my friend Coolbean. We are friends right? Well more people know her as Cyta, she loves Prussia and Poland so she kinda inspired this. I hope you enjoyed it Cyta. As well as anyone else who read this, I love you guys!

Dziękuję - Thank you (Polish)


End file.
